moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Snoozy Staycation!
Snoozy Staycation! is a story that was published in Issue 5 in the Poppet Magazine. Characters *Poppet *Serena *Zaffi *Baby Gabby *Baby Cutie Pie *Juno *Lucki *Simon Growl (mentioned) *Burnie (mentioned) Story Poppet's eyes drooped shut and a little snore escaped from her mouth. "Wha? Who? Huh?" Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up. "I wasn't sleeping!" she said to no one in particular. Serena looked up from her book. "Poppet, I think you might need a break!" Her snoozy pink friend rubbed her eyes. "How can I take a break? I've got a Crib full of cutie-ful critters to cuddle!" Poppet gave a big yawn and collapsed onto a nearby chair. "But I might just have a little rest for two... for just...," and before she could finish her sentence she was fast asleep. "Hey Zaffi," Serena whispered, "I really think Poppet needs a holiday. She's worn out!" When Poppet awoke, the Crib was empty except for Baby Gabby, who was bouncing and beeping with a message flashing across her screen. "Pack yr bags, U R taking a holiday!" "I can't go on holiday!" Poppet flapped. "There are Babies to cuddle!" Eggs to hatch!" Gabby bleeped again and another message flashed up for Poppet. "Don't 4get yr suncream! :)" Poppet wrinkled her nose. "Suncream?" It's raining puppies and kitties outside!" Poppet peered out at the storm. A soaked Baby Cutie Pie was bouncing around on the vertical hopscotch, leaving a sticky trail of icing. "Who let that Wheelie YumYum outside in the rain? There's wet icing everywhere," Poppet sighed. "That'll need clearing up, on top of everything else I've already got to do!" Poppet rushed outside expecting to find a soggy Baby Cutie Pie. Instead she discovered... paradise! Somehow the Crib had turned into a beachy wonderland while she had been snoozing! Soft white sand stretched out in front of her and palm trees swayed. Overhead a canopy the colour of the summer sky was keeping out the rain. "Welcome to your holiday!" yelled the Poppeteers as they jumped up from their deckchairs and hammocks. Poppet clapped her paws to her mouth. "But... but... how?" "Well, we realised how much you needed a holiday," said Juno, "but we couldn't leave the Crib so Zaffi suggested a staycation!" "I wrote a blog post all about your holiday," said Zaffi, "and once Monstro City heard about how hard you've been working everyone wanted to help! We've had sand delivered straight from Simon Growl's private beach, Big Burnie's been warming our little Crib-ean island up... All you need to do now is chillax!" As she relaxed in her deckchair, Poppet looked around at the Baby Moshlings building sandcastles and munching mango fandango ice scream. "This is the best staycation I've ever had," she said, looking around for the Poppeteers. They were spread out across the beach exhausted from organising her special surprise. "Wow I never thought a holiday could be so tiring!" Poppet laughed to herself. "The Poppeteers might be sleeping through their day at the beach, but I'm having a PAWfect time!" The End! Category:Stories